


Королевский визит

by Bathilda



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, АУ
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 18:16:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bathilda/pseuds/Bathilda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вскоре после того, как Сара победила Джарета, к нему приходит незваная гостья. (Написано на ФБ-2013.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Королевский визит

**Author's Note:**

> Кроссовер фильмом «Лабиринт».

– Надо же, какие гости почтили своим присутствием мою скромную обитель.

В голосе Джарета явственно слышалась издевка, однако уважение в его глазах было искренним, а легкий поклон – учтивым.

– Ваше Величество, – гостья склонила голову в знак приветствия и холодно улыбнулась. – Надеюсь, вы простите меня за то, что я пришла без приглашения.

– Разумеется, – сделав театральную паузу, отозвался Джарет и отпихнул ногой зазевавшегося гоблина, который с писком отлетел в сторону. – Я всегда рад принимать у себя таких очаровательных дам. К сожалению, в данный момент, как видите, мой замок не особо располагает к приему гостей, так что… Почему бы Вашему Величеству не вернуться, скажем, через век-другой, когда я здесь всю здесь отстрою?

– Ты знаешь, зачем я здесь, – сказала стоявшая перед Джаретом женщина, невозмутимо глядя на него.

– О, так мы уже на «ты»? – промурлыкал Джарет, подаваясь вперед.

Гостья продолжала сверлить его ледяным взглядом, и Джарет резко хлопнул в ладони. Повинуясь этому его сигналу, пара гоблинов поставила за спиной собеседницы их короля кресло, в которое та грациозно опустилась, даже не оглянувшись.

– Оставь ее в покое, – тихо и спокойно сказала женщина, но у любого другого от ее тона побежали бы по спине мурашки. У любого, только не у короля гоблинов Джарета.

– Не вам решать ее судьбу, Ваше Величество, – ответил Джарет с острой улыбкой.

– И не тебе. Только ей самой, а она еще ребенок, – отрезала женщина.

– Неужели? – язвительно спросил Джарет и щелчком пальцев сотворил в воздухе прозрачный шар.

Шар медленно подплыл к гостье, и в нем появилось изображение темноволосой девушки в бальном платье, танцующей с Джаретом посреди толпы людей в масках.

– Она не похожа на ребенка, вы не находите, – поинтересовался Джарет. – К тому же ни один ребенок не мог сделать с моим замком такое, – добавил он, особенно выделив слово «моим».

Изображение девушки сменилось видом разрушенных лестниц, парящих в черной пустоте, и стены с огромной дырой в ней.

– И тем не менее она еще очень молода, – жестко сказала женщина. – Оставь ее в покое.

– Уверяю вас, я не видел Сару Уильямс с тех самых пор, как она покинула мой замок, – усмехнулся Джарет. – И потом… Разве вы не были моложе, когда стали королевой?

– Была, – хладнокровно подтвердила гостья, которую не лишили самообладания слова Джарета, как он рассчитывал. – Однако Нарния – не Лабиринт, да и вы не Великий Лев, – снова перейдя на «вы», сказала она.

– Определенно, – все также же насмешливо откликнулся Джарет. – Хотя потому, что я не моралист и не требую ни от кого святости.

– Определенно, – в тон ему ответила женщина. – Но я здесь не ради философских бесед. Оставьте Сару в покое, ‒ в третий раз повторила она.

– Вы знаете, что не могу, – с почти неподдельным сожалением сказал Джарет. – Придя сюда, избежав моих ловушек, произнеся те слова и разрушив мой замок, она стала равной мне. А равной мне может быть лишь моя королева. Или же мне придется ее убить, что будет очень легко вне этой маленькой игры, которую я вынужден вести с теми, кто пытается вернуть отданного мне ребенка.

– Легко? – мягко спросила гостья. – Равную вам? Мою внучку, находящуюся у меня под защитой? Обычно ваши иллюзии и ложь гораздо более убедительны.

Джарет осклабился, но ничего не ответил. Он мог бы спросить, что незваная гостья сделает ему, если он к ней не прислушается. Ему, королю гоблинов, которому подчиняется Лабиринт. Мог спросить, что он получит, если выполнит ее просьбу. Мог сказать, что Сара уже не нуждается в ее защите. Но он промолчал.

– Позвольте ей самой определиться, чего она хочет. Когда она повзрослеет. Несмотря ни на что, она еще совсем ребенок. А детям свойственно заблуждаться… или вырастать из своих решений и взглядов, как из старой одежды. Дайте ей время.

– Хорошо, – сказал, наконец, неохотно Джарет. – Я подожду.

– И не будете ни к чему ее подталкивать?

Джарет с кислым видом покачал головой.

– Благодарю, король Джарет.

– До встречи, королева Сьюзен, – криво ухмыльнулся Джарет.

Сьюзен встала с кресла, повернулась спиной к оставшемуся сидеть Джарету и, сделав несколько шагов вперед, начала таять в воздухе.

– Жаль, что в детстве вы не попросили меня забрать какого-нибудь вашего брата или сестру, – сказал ей в спину Джарет.

– Если бы я знала о вас тогда, не исключено, что я бы так и поступила, – улыбнувшись, ответила через плечо Сьюзен и исчезла.

Гоблины, прятавшиеся в углах тронного зала возбужденно заверещали, а Джарет лишь ухмыльнулся еще шире и поудобнее устроился на троне. У него было в запасе несколько лет, чтобы отстроить дворец, прежде чем начать с Сарой новую игру по новым правилам. Нет, он не ошибся в ней: с ее воображением, характером и кровью королевы Нарнии в жилах, она станет отличной королевой Лабиринта.

Напевая себе под нос какую-то песенку, Джарет сотворил в воздухе стеклянный шар…

***

Прожив долгую жизнь, полную событий, в которые никто никогда не поверил бы, кроме, разве что, горстки людей, Сьюзен многому научилась. Например, видеть истину в кривых зеркалах, гулять по снам и находить пути туда, куда ей нужно было попасть, даже если этих мест и не существовало. Иногда эти пути лежали через странные места, иногда – через ее собственную гостиную. А иногда – через Лес-Между-Мирами. Там Сьюзен бывала чаще, чем ей хотелось бы, но каждый раз, когда она там оказывалась, она оставляла букет цветов у пересохшего озера. Точнее, оно только казалось пересохшим: вся вода ушла под землю, и если осторожно спуститься на самое дно и приложить ухо к земле, то можно было услышать гул водопада и далекие-далекие и неразборчивые голоса. Сьюзен знала это, как знала теперь много других тайн мироздания, однако она всегда останавливались на берегу озера и ни разу не шагнула вниз.

 


End file.
